Suck it Up: Life Ain't Fair
by raelee514
Summary: Vince learns a hard lesson in life. Vince, Pidge, Pidge/Larmina, Daniel, Lance


Vince was dying. He was going to die of not being able to breath because his life was over and his heart was in his throat.

The last thing Vince expected to happen_ ever. _It _happened_. He didn't want to believe his eyes. He didn't want to have his heart lodged in his throat, making every breath feel like stab to It.

He'd spent days, weeks, months, a year, telling himself that it could never happen. That it couldn't happen. Because he was a teacher. Because he was a full-fledge member of the Voltron Force. Because he was a genius beyond any scope anyone else could ever try to reach... Because he was amazing, brilliant, bright and unreachable and Vince didn't stand a chance ever touching or standing near something so shining.

Because Vince was a cadet. Because Vince was a student. It didn't matter that he was smart too. Okay, he was more than smart, he was a genius too. But Vince didn't shine. Vince wasn't edges and brilliance and charisma. He was just Vince, he was just a cadet and _Pidge_ wasn't _just_ anything. Their minuscule age difference mattered because of the power dynamics. Nothing would or could happen, no matter how close their friendship grew, or how much fun they had working on projects together, or how Vince felt all awkward, nervous and aroused around him.

It didn't matter that Vince's heartbeat pounded when he listened to Pidge go and on and on and on about a theory; there would never be a Pidge and Vince. Because it couldn't happen... Only his reason were all wrong.

Because at the party Vince saw Pidge kissing Larmina. Everyone did and no one batted an eyelash. So much for the cadet and teacher excuse. So much for the unreachability of Pidge, what did Larmina offer he couldn't!?

How had he been so wrong? How could he, a genius have not known?

The smart one was wrong.

Pidge was available for a cadet.

But the cadet who knew the taste of his mouth, the feel of his touch, who got to hear that voice in in (italitc) her ear. Was Larmina. Loud, obnoxious, grab you and give you a noogie and laugh with Daniel about it, Larmina. Who was bright, vivacious and loved music and was a great fighter. It was probably what brought them together: Music and ninja moves.

Vince glared at his ceiling, trying not to cry. What did he do now? How could he look at them together and not want to rage, cry and run away? Tears stung his eyes. He couldn't, he wouldn't, his life was over. He had to die of this, this was going to kill him, heartbreak killed you, it had too how could anyone survive this!

Noone could get over Pidge.

Vince cried, and cried and cried until he heard Daniel coming into their room. He flipped over onto his stomach, buried his tearstained face in the pillow and pretended to be asleep.

Daniel wasn't alone, Lance was with him.

"My life is over!"

"Dan my man, it only feels that way."

"Larmina was mine!"

"Kiddo, Larmina belongs to no one."

"Sure as hell looked like she was belonging to Pidge to me!"

A sigh, a long pause. "Daniel..." cut by Daniel's...

"Maybe if I tell her I feel..."

"Daniel, she's with Pidge."

"Until I tell her how I feel..." Daniel muttered. "Right?"

Lance sighed. "Kiddo, she's with Pidge, that isn't going to change."

"But, but, he's our teacher!"

"Get some sleep."

"Sleep? My life is over, you expect me to sleep!"

"Well, dwell on the end of your life quietly so Vince can sleep will you."

"I'm telling her how I feel."

"If that's what you think you need to do. I'll be around if you need to talk again."

"I'm just supposed to suck this up?"

"Yeah."

"But..."

"Sorry, kiddo."

"That...just...wrong, she was supposed to be mine!"

Another sigh from Lance. "Daniel life never really turns out how we think when we're a kid...get some sleep, okay?" Vince heard the door close, then it sounded like Daniel kicked and threw, and broke a lot of things in the room in a fit of rage.

"Vince you really out, man?"

Vince stayed silent, thinking about parts of the conversation they'd overheard. So he was supposed to just suck this up? Damn. How the hell did he do that? Maybe he'd find Lance tomorrow to talk himself.

"She's mine...mine. I'm telling her tomorrow."

The next day Vince saw Larmina give Daniel a broken nose. It made him laugh for a second before he remembered he wanted to break Larmina's nose... He then went looking for Lance for some advice.


End file.
